


Mundane

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2016) [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mutual Masturbation, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. He’s been gone a lot, lately, so now is the best time to run these things by him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundane

“I was thinking purple.”  
  
“Purple?”  
  
Laura didn’t look terribly fazed, bucking her hips into his hand and looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling.  
  
“Purple and gray, actually.”  
  
“Gray, for a baby’s room?” Clint shuddered as she continued massaging the bulge in his pants, trying to focus on his own ministrations.  
  
Laura might have liked to have this conversation over dinner, but Clint had been gone quite a bit lately and the kids had demanded the majority of his attention. Oh well; they could multi-task.  
  
“With the purple, it’ll look nice.”  
  
Clint shrugged, then kissed her cheek. “Whatever you say, hon.”  
  
-End


End file.
